The geek And the Freak
by TotalDramaFan1019
Summary: Cody New Found Crush Dawn is Having Trouble with Her break up with Scott. Untill cody does something That will Change Dawn feeling for HIm
1. Chapter 1 Let start off big

Chapter one: The Fight That Started it All

Cody POV  
As I sit and watch the girls of my dreams being taken by my worst enemy I just sit alone while almost every guy got a girl Even Zeke got a girl with that chat a lot Staci." Seem like everyone has someone" I laughed. I take out my Laptop To play some Wizard101(**Typical Cody**). "Ok let do some side Quests even though I maxed out my wizards still doesn't mean I can play".

After hour of playing I hear a faint cry. I look around to see who it was and shock I was it was One of the newbies Dawn. I closed my laptop and decide to go see what was wrong with her. I walked up to the moonchild and sat by her," what's wrong I asked" I asked "SCOTT** BROKE UP WITH ME" **said the moon child Shredded in Tears.

"Why" I asked

"I don't know if was sudden His aura Showed found someone else." Said the Moon child Still Crying"

"Well I think he made a Wrong Choice to dump someone Cute as you." I Blushed

"Wait Did You says I was cute." Dawn Giggled "It's all over you Aura.

"Did I say C Cute?" I said Turing away blushing.

"You aura says you were a only Child Cody and Never had a girlfriend." Said her Giggling

"Ya thanks for reminding me." Says me Red as Tomato.

"I think it Cute what your Aura saying to me." as she said blushing

"Well it is the Truth that.." I was stopped by the Moon child hugging me I turned red as a horse.

"Thanks for the chat Cody I feel SO much better." Thanking him and let go of the hug and Floated away.

"You're welcome and what just happen." I said looking Confused.

Ok I walked by and saw Scott Flirting with Heather and I got so mad I walked up To him.

"**YO SCOTT!"** I yelled

"what do you want.." You didn't Finish As I Punched Right in the Jaw

"that's what you get you Freaked." As I turned walking away

As I walking away every notice Me Punching Scott Even Dawn I felt good For what went down. I looked up and saw Noah give up a thumbs up Sign then got interpreted By izzy Locking Lips with him.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO**" Said the moonchild Angryly running up to me.

"um I Punched scott" I said scared

"you didn't have do for me but Violence is never answer it not even your Aura CODY!" said her Angry

"I'm sorry Dawn I just got angry" I said Scared Still

" Well I solve My Own problems " Said her Screaming. " I know I don't show Angry Side but I cant be mad as I want" SHE said making a fist .

Everyone started giving me bad looks as I was being yelled at by dawn.

"Uh Good now I got myself into this"

**Thanks for Reading the First Chapter of the Cown Story. It will have about 20 chapters This is the prologue for My season 5 Story including.**

**Here at the paring for the story**

**Cody/Dawn Noah/Izzy Scott/Heather and some surprise ones**

**Well Also Chapter Two will Feature a Flashback How Cody Started liking Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Its just a Punch to the Left

_Cody POV_

_I was hanging around with my Friends Noah and Izzy behind a bush trying to hide from Serria. We were at playa da losers for the 4th seasons since we still has contract I saw 3 newbies come off the boat of losers. One was like Sadie Very Chubby and wouldn't stop talking until Izzy and Me Duct tape her mouth and tied to her a chair. Another one was pretty cute model type girl who was looking for cameras right when she got off the boat. Then was a big guy like Owen, But didn't talked much actually He never talked. Then that model girl left right when B came to the Resort. Then Came A beautiful girl I have ever seen she was very pale but the green hoodie made her look so cute, Her name was Dawn._

**Back to present timeline**

I watch as my crush yelling at me about this with all evil looks still until Scott came up and knocked me right In the Jaw knocking me out.

"That's what you get for Punching me Geek" said the pit sniffer

"Well heather how did I do" said him flirting with heather

"YOUR** SUCH AN IDIOT**" Said the queen bee walking away with Scott Chasing her.

Dawn ran away too crying from all the fighting into the bad side on the resort where all the toxic animals were put and Today was Feeding Day!

**Lets Do time warp again!**

_I would watch from my Bush more newbies coming one by one then this Wired guy name Chester came off the boat complaining about some random shit about Uno. Then out of nowhere he was Vito He was a big jerk he would pick on me. Then mike told me About his MPD and it all changed from they we became very good friends even with his girlfriend Zoey. _

_I was walking one day around pool and saw Dawn making out with Scott, heart breaking how someone that cute got with pit sniffer. It was a other day at the resort Chris just announced Season 5 With everyone on it called total drama: Ultimate Showdown. I was sitting at the Pool Bar with Bridgette who just broke up with Geoff, when he was caught making out with Anne Maria. I saw her again in the cutest Swim suit I ever saw it wasn't even that It was So Nice it fit her body well. I got a nose bleed, Bridgette chuckling at my nose bleed. I would normally see my crush in a tree or on a roof or sometimes even Underwater meditating. _

_I watch every time I see her it was Amazing how well she was with nature and stuff. " well we got a Dog in the house oh wait I mean puppy" said Noah laughing at me."__**SHUT UP" **__I said loud and then I turn back and see Dawn and Scott kissing in a tree._

**Back To Present AGAIN!**

I woke up on a chair by pool with Izzy and Bridgette arguing. " Let Nurse Izzy wake him up" grinning with a hammer in her hand " I can't let you do that he's been through enough I don't want a hammer nailed into head" said the surfer Chick." I told you Nurse Izzy would wake him up" said her clapping "Cody how do you feel how many finger is I holding up" Bridgette Said sticking the middle Finger. "U Uh Bridgette Wrong fin…ger" I said still kind of loopy. "I'm So sorry" she said sadly "Are you guys mad At me" I asked Confused "why would we, we are your Friends Cody What you did Scott is what he Deserve and Hey can you do that to Al and Geoff" Bridgette said Laughing. "Nurse Izzy AWAY" she said dragging the surfer Girl with her. I look confused about what just happen and passed out again.

**Well thanks for Reading. What happen to Dawn, Will nurse Izzy Do something right. Does Noah Actually Care about this I bet Not.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 3**


End file.
